wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bonebreaker
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Anger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Flames |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Garnet red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Ignorance - Paramore, The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 9 years old (18 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Gang leader, tattoo artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To escape the rule of the RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The Rainforest, although sometimes travels to spread the word about the unfair treatment of most NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother(Unknown) Father(Unknown) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Members of his gang, his mother, Moonraiser |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Enemy gangs, most RainWings, his father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | All average NightWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Pocket knife |} |} NOTE: BONEBREAKER IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Bonebreaker is a male NightWing gang leader and is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description A strong, large NightWing, whose powerful muscles ripple beneath his obsidian black scales, his appearance can be quite intimidating to many who first meet him. With long, hooked claws and sharp, crooked yellow teeth, he is not the type of dragon you'd want to run in a dark alley at midnight. His piercing gaze can send shivers up the bravest dragon's spine, but he most likely won't cause you any trouble if you stay out of his way. Unlike most NightWings, Bonebreaker has a large tattoo running up his arm and over his heart. There are golden-orange, ferocious flame tattoos running all the way up his left arm and covering the left side of his chest. Over the flame tattoo, there is an emerald green snake tattoo wrapped around his ankle. Up by his left shoulder, there are two black silhouettes of flying doves, and in the spot where his heart his, he has the tattoo of a black circle with cracks running through it. As mentioned before, his scales are an obsidian black that seem like a deep, endless, void. They do shimmer though and are quite shiny. His underscales are a very, very dark indigo, almost black, but not quite. There are very few stars on his huge wings. His eyes are a bright, unsettling electric blue like the color of lightning. His horns, spines, and talons are the color of charcoal. Personality Bonebreaker has a humongous, destructive hurricane of anger and hatred churning inside him. His anger is like a wild beast, but the beast is usually locked up in a cage. Life has been so unfair to him, he wants to make the fate itself suffer for being so twisted and cruel to him. He is furious at his father for treating him so awfully, he is angry at life for not giving him the one he deserved, but most of all, he is furious at the RainWings and their rule over the NightWings. He wants revenge on the RainWings, and he has a powerful thirst for it that will never be quenched until NightWings are no longer forced to live under the rule or the dragons that absolutely despise his tribe. He shows this anger through his rebellious actions towards the RainWing tribe. He shows his anger along with the rest of the gang in multiple ways. They have been known to protest, start riots, paint messages on the sides of buildings, and preform other acts of vandalism. He rarely steals though, and usually violence is used for self defense or as a last resort. Bonebreaker is not doing these awful things with his gang necessarily for a bad cause. All of this is done to spread the word about how unfairly NightWings are treated in the RainWing kingdom and to encourage other NightWings do stand up for their rights and rebel against the dragons who have been opposing them. His intentions don't necessarily justify everything he does, but most of the time, the main reason he does things that gangs are known for doing is because he wants freedom. He wants his voice to be heard. He is tired of being ignored, blending into the shadows, never getting attention. He is tired of just being treated like some stranger who doesn't deserve respect, or as someone who is lesser than another dragon because of his tribe. He is tired of being judged for crimes he didn't commit, or things he didn't do. He's plain sick of it, and believes his tribe deserves freedom. Violence may not be the right way to get it, but he believes it is necessary to get what he deserves. Bonebreaker hates being bound by rules and treated horribly based on a first impression. He believes that the NightWings deserve the same rights as the RainWings, and he hopes that one day the NightWings will break away from the RainWings and become independent again. That time may be a long way off, but he feels like he's starting something big with his protests. Bonebreaker is known for rarely opening up to dragons he meets. He is definitely not an open book, and he guards his secrets with lock and key. He does this because every time he's opened up to another dragon and give them his love, he usually gets ignored, judged, teased, or it ends awfully in some other way. He has many scars on his heart and doesn't want any new ones. It is very difficult for someone to get past the defenses he has put around his heart, but once you do, he is an extremely loyal, caring, passionate dragon. It does not surprise many dragons that Bonebreaker has tons and tons of sarcasm. When dealing with matters that are very important to him, he's very serious, but that definitely doesn't mean he lacks a sense of humor. He sure does have a sense of humor, but it's definitely a dry one. When he does decide to crack a joke, he can easily keep a straight face and speak in a monotone face when the words coming out of his snout are absolutely ridiculous. When the times are tough though and there is no reason to smile or laugh, Bonebreaker is the one who doesn't snap under the pressure. He has adjusted to being a leader, in charge of everything, and being completely independent because of the way his parents neglected him. He is a very good leader who's able to make good decisions and act quickly, but he is hot-headed and extremely stubborn. He always wants things done his way, and only his way, because he isn't used to doing anything anyone else's way. He is not a follower, and he is the leader he is because without anyone to follow, he had to learn how to be a leader. If he didn't, he may not have been able to cope with the conditions he was in. Thus, he has a hard time listening to other figures of authority, and his short temper often leads to some very heated arguments with other dragons. Many dragons are often surprised by Bonebreaker when he reveals he has a bit of an artistic streak. He'll often write short pieces of poetry when he gets the chance to help him release the emotions bottled up inside of him. He is a very good drawer, which he has to be, considering his job. History Bonebreaker was born a little while after the Great War, although the NightWings were still under the rule of Queen Glory. She was now older and more powerful. A new, younger generation of RainWings was being born, this time not quite as bubbly and naive as their parents because of the way Queen Glory changed how things were run. Even though the RainWings were flourishing, the NightWings were far from it. Now the RainWings were starting to become more civilized and more like the other tribes. The boundaries between the wealthy and the poor started to become more prominent as the RainWings advanced, and most NightWings were treated like lower class citizens because of the actions of the NightWings who came before them. Many NightWing families found themselves struggling. The RainWing's advancement came with a price. Bonebreaker was born into a NightWing family struggling to make money. His mother would attempt to give her son all the love and care she could, but even though she wanted to shower her dragonet in love, she rarely had time to spend with her son because she was constantly busy trying to make money to feed everyone in the household. His father unfortunately was not as kind as his mother. He was able to spend a little more time with his son than Bonebreaker's mom was, but that wasn't necessarily good news for Bonebreaker. His father would act coldly to his son, not talking to him much, teaching him what he needed to know about looking after a household but not giving him much love and compassion. All his father saw him as was a mistake. Because of the lack of love and social interaction in his early childhood, he became very distant and quiet, hesitant to speak up or say too much about himself. Almost every night, when his parents assumed he was asleep, he heard them yelling about money. His mother would complain that his father wasn't trying hard enough to make enough money to feed all the mouths in their household, while her father would yell about how it was his mother's fault that they were in a tight situation with money because she was the one who wanted a dragonet. He'd tell her that taking care of Bonebreaker would drain up all their money, and because of their conditions he'd say Bonebreaker wouldn't even grow up to get very far anyways. These words slowly tore Bonebreaker into little pieces. His confidence was shattered by the time he started attending school. He was quiet, rarely talked to anyone, and he would always hide in the back of the classroom to avoid being noticed by the teachers. Memories of the fights his parents had would haunt him while he attempted to focus in school, so he was rarely able to pay attention. Because of this, his grades quickly plummeted. His life outside of the classroom wasn't any better. He was constantly ignored, treated like a monster, or picked on by the crueler RainWings. Some inherited the kindness of their parents, but many RainWings were taught by Queen Glory to despise the NightWings, which led to the start of a fierce hatred of RainWings that would extend into Bonebreaker's later years. By the time he was in his teenage years, he was full of anger and sadness. He was possibly one of the worst students in his class, and he would usually either just remain silent, or have sudden outbursts of rage when disturbed. They would yell at him for not paying attention, and some would even say things like, "If only you were a RainWing." He didn't put up with this for very long, which led to a series of detentions. He eventually managed to get a job, but it didn't offer a good pay. Most of the money he earned was given to his parents so it was easier to afford necessities, but the little money he did have he started to save up. He had heard that there was a place where he could get some tattoos, and he was very interested in it. He planned on getting a tattoo, but he didn't dare tell his parents, because he knew his parents would be furious at him for wanting one and stop him from getting one. Meanwhile, a young female NightWing with deep, plum purple scales stole his heart. He admired her greatly for her intelligence and beauty, and he was blind to her flaws, which included being relatively awkward in social situations. Her name was Moonraiser, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in many of his classes, but he never had the courage to talk to her. A little while after Moonraiser caught his eye, he got his first tattoo, which happened to be the one with the flames running up his arm. When he returned home with the orange mark on his arm, his father was furious. His mother tried desperately to calm her father down, but his rage caused him to start screaming and yelling, awful things that no father should ever tell his son. Bonebreaker and his father argued on and on for hours, which ended in Bonebreaker running away from home. When he was out there on the streets, among many RainWings, some just ignored him, while others would call him awful things like a poor, ignorant NightWing fool, part of the disgusting lower class, a RainWing killer, and many worse things. That is when he truly became aware for the first time how unfairly NightWings were treated. Later that night, Bonebreaker did return home, not because he forgave his father or missed him, but simply because he knew he couldn't survive without his support, whether he wanted to admit that or not. He was relatively happy to return to his mother though, since at the time he felt she was the only one who cared about him in the slightest. She was probably the main reason he didn't go insane, and she supported him when she could, even if she wasn't around often. The next couple of weeks for him were relatively uneventful, and he went about his life as usual. It started with the constant bore of school, continued with his low-paying job, and then ended returning home to a father who ignored him most of the time and would have fights with his mother while he tried to fall asleep at night. Life was definitely not easy for him, and he honestly didn't expect things to lighten up for him. After those couple of weeks had passed, something happened that did lighten up his life a little, even if it was very small. After class that day, Moonraiser approached him for the first time and complimented him on his tattoo. Bonebreaker, hardly interacting with any of the dragonets at his school ever, was so astonished and full of joy he nearly forgot to say thank you. Moonraiser didn't talk to him much after that, but their first interaction, no matter how awkward it was, gave him the courage to get to know her better. After that, he'd try to start up conversations with her every now and then whenever he got the chance at school. He liked being around her. Their conversations usually ended very awkwardly though, because Bonebreaker didn't have a lot of experience at being social and Moonraiser obviously didn't have the best social skills either. He was worried that she might lose interest in him, and he sometimes found himself pretending to be someone he wasn't when around her to appear like a better dragon. Gradually, he started to show his true colors, and the more he started to show his true colors, the more Moonraiser seemed to take an interest in him. After a while, their conversations were no longer so forced, and they'd greet each other with smiles. Bonebreaker thought her shyness was adorable, and she seemed to like his dry, sarcastic sense of humor. They were actually starting to become friends. Whenever they had some free time at school, they'd dabble in small talk, but Bonebreaker found himself falling more in love with her by the day. At the end of school one day, Bonebreaker had gained a lot of courage. He approached her and asked if he could visit Moonraiser's house. She agreed, but seemed hesitant. At the time, he thought she was reluctant because she didn't like him, but when he arrived at her house, he learned that wasn't the reason at all. Moonraiser's family was poor like his was, and she was ashamed of it. While she was there, she really started to open up to him, and told him about how she tried so hard in school because she wanted to be an engineer, but she knew that would be impossible because of how poor she was. Bonebreaker empathized with her, and tried his hardest to comfort her the best he could. He opened up about his life too, explaining how his father despised him, his mother was never around, and how he was poor himself. He explained the anger burning inside of him so fiercely, and he just vented out all his emotions. He was astonished by the fact Moonraiser actually listened to him and comforted him, and that she cared about him. After that, it was not long at all before they started dating. They were so in love they were like happy fools when around each other, and almost everyone except the two of them was surprised by this. They would comfort each other when the times got hard and encourage each other. Bonebreaker would give Moonraiser the encouragement she'd need to become an engineer. She was the only one who knew about his artistic streak, and she motivated him to do well in school so he could become a poet one day. During the time they were together, his grades slowly started to improve. One day, after saving up plenty of money, he invited Moonraiser to go out on a walk with him. She agreed, and she went with him. They talked for a while, and when they passed the place where Bonebreaker got his first tattoo, he hold her to come inside with him. After a lot of persuading, he managed to convince her to get a tattoo of the silhouettes of two birds, and he got the same tattoo to match. He paid for the tattoos. When he got back home, his father was extremely mad at him again, but this time, Bonebreaker was able to ignore his father so that he'd give up yelling at him. He made it seem like on the outside he didn't care, but on the inside, he was still just as mad as the last time his father screamed at him for getting a tattoo. His mother again tried to calm down his father, but still to no avail. The next morning, Bonebreaker became worried when he didn't see Moonraiser at school at all. He knew she was rarely absent, and after school, he did everything he could to figure out where she was. Eventually, he managed to figure out that she was in the nearest RainWing healing hut because she had come down with a sudden illness. He was so worried about her, the moment he found out what had happened to Moonraiser, he rushed to the healing hut. Once inside, he shoved through everyone there to reach her. She and her father were there, and Moonraiser was going awfully. She was coughing uncontrollably and said she could hardly breathe, but the healers refused to attend to her right away because they were supposed to heal the RainWings first. Bonebreaker would argue with the healers, screaming at them, telling them how she was hardly able to breathe, but they ignored him. He'd keep on screaming and screaming, yelling and yelling, but all the healers said they would treat her once they took care of all the other RainWings. When he wasn't begging the healers to help the one he loved, he was staying by Moonraiser's side, doing everything he possibly could to comfort her. The day slowly passed by, turning into night, but Bonbebreaker wouldn't leave her for a second. By the time that most of the RainWing patients had been treated, it was clear the young dragoness was on the brink of death. The healers did what they could, but it wasn't enough. That was the first time in years Bonebreaker had cried in public. He'd keep on telling her how much he loved her and cared about her. He begged for her not to die, even if he knew that there was nothing Moonraiser could do about it. One of the only dragons in Pyrrhia who loved him unconditionally was slipping away from him. The healers would try to keep him away from her since she was ill, but he would refuse to stay away from her. She died in his arms. For a while, he'd wander around in a daze, blinded by grief, unable to think about anything but the death of the one he loved. He couldn't focus on anything else, didn't want to focus on anything else, and would constantly hide from the world. Sometimes he would lose the will to live, and there would be days where he'd simply refused to eat. At night, he'd go on long walks to try and take his mind off Moonraiser, but it never really worked. On these walks, he became aware of gangs and the rebellions going on. His grief and rage eventually caused him to band together with other NightWings angry at the RainWings for their own reasons. They were all very different, but all united by one thing: they wanted to end the unfair treatment of NightWings. These dragons soon became his friends, and they formed the gang known as the Night Rebellion. His parents didn't know about this. He eventually got a better-paying job than the one he had when he was younger. He worked at the place where he got his first tattoo, and he became a tattoo artist. He saved up for his own tiny apartment and moved out of his parents' home. He got the shattered circle tattoo to represent his grief, and the snake to represent his silent rage. To this day, he is still rebelling, hoping others will hear his message. Abilities Like most NightWings, he is able to breathe fire and blend into shadows very well (his tattoo sometimes makes it more difficult for him to blend in though). He rarely ever uses his fire though, as he usually doesn't have a reason to use it. Since he didn't grow up on the NightWing island like some other NightWings did, he doesn't have the bacteria in his saliva that most NightWings from the island did. Gallery Bonebreaker.luster.png|Beautiful picture by Luster! NightWingthing.png|Awesome picture by Kitty! NightWingBase.png|A typical NightWing. Art by Joy Ang Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters